Iridescent
by IamtheBlueJay
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons have reached a truce. Now they just have to learn how to live with each other...
1. Chapter 1

Iridescent part 1

Heyy! I first want to say this IS A SHARED STORY WITH FANFICKISARA! We're sisters and been thinking about this a lot so.

There WILL be mperg, strong language, gay couples and others I can't think of. We only own the OC's sparking.

Fanfickisara did this chapter.

It's been brewing inside him for a long time. Maybe even longer than he thought. But he first acknowledged it after the destruction of the Omega Lock.

Megatron first noticed it when somebot, don't ask he didn't remember who, referred to a vehicon as a lowly drone.

Lowly.

Lowly.

He had his very own mini chaste-system right here. His own little 'social pyramid' (as a human would probably call it). With him at the top.

He guessed this thought process started with him almost completely…submitting to Unicron. But it lay dormant, ignored, and/or unrecognized. He didn't know which

But when he finally faced up to it he was so astounded by it.

He became exactly what he set out to destroy.

The tyrant began to seriously consider these thoughts. All of which he has done, he's done for power. What made him any better than the Senators? Then Orion Pax. He may have overreacted a little. His temper has always been easily provoked. All the librarian wanted was equality and freedom. Who knew how long his cause could've gone without him.

He begun to talk to Soundwave about these thoughts. At first he was almost…afraid…to talk about his rising self-doubt on his actions. He relied on Soundwave's support more than he would ever care to admit. But the TIC said he would follow him anywhere and everywhere. That declaration caused him to have a warm fuzzy feeling inside. But he temporarily pushed his feelings aside. He could act on them later.

Could they ever work towards a truce?

Maybe.

But there may be too much 'bad blood' (that's the human term right?) between them for peace. And, if the situation was reversed, he wasn't sure he could forgive either. Then again he wasn't quick to forgive and he could hold a grudge for a very very long time. He'll state it again: he's always had a short temper.

Megatron tried to subtlety see if they could gear towards that general direction.

Knockout survives. If the War ever permanently tipped in the Autobots' favor, or even go as far as a Autobot victory, he would be over there in a spark-pulse. Besides, he hasn't been the same since Breakdown's demise.

The warlord believed Shockwave wasn't truly loyal. The only true master he had was logic and science. He stayed on this side because it is logical and had more resources. Also Autobots would consider some of his practices cruel.

Starscream. Megatron cringed. He couldn't see it. Wait, where did he pick up 'cringing'?

Predaking? Perhaps. If the beast is capable of forgiveness. Couldn't Shockwave make him a new brethren? And theoretically the War would be over so there wouldn't be anything to conquer. If what he envisioned came to pass..

He didn't actually know Soundwave's opinion on the whole thing. He just knew he was loyal to him. Again, that sentimental feeling in his spark.

It was possible for peace.

So he needed a plan.

Megatron had no idea and was clueless.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! IamtheBlueJay here! This chapter is by Fanfickisara and has severe OOC and AU.

We own nothing!

On behalf of my sister and I we want to thank everyone who followed. You guys just made my whole week. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

Iridescent chapter 2

He planned to use the restoration of their planet as a peace offering to the Autobots. 'That's going to plan.' He thought as he walked on the Flight Deck.

And he wasn't planning on cyberforming Earth. Against popular belief it would seem. Everyone thought there was only enough to cyberform the planet below them, but in reality it was enough to restore Cybertron.

He held on to his Dark Star Saber and with a growl he leapt off his ship and sent a burst of energy towards the prime. He damaged his jetpack. Good. It will make it easier for him to try and convince Optimus Prime of his surrender if it was harder for Optimus to fight. He saw him grab one of the Warship's spikes and started to climb. Megatron himself transformed and flew off.

_**MEANWHILE**_  
Ratchet easily tore through two vehicons to get to the Omega Lock's control room.

"Shut it down Shockwave. I will not allow you to harm this planet."

"This planet will not be harmed."

"Liar."

And Ratchet attacked. Shockwave counter-attacked.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Knockout threw stuff out of a container muttering 'pack light' over and over. He came across his buffer. "Pack smart."

Know, just in case Big M's plan didn't work out.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Soundwave wasn't on the Bridge, Ultra Magnus soon found out. Odd. The only ones there was a few vehicons who immediately surrendered. Even more odd. The vehicons never surrender.

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Lord Megatron the Omega Lock is fueled and ready."

When the floor retracted to show the Lock Optimus had his gun out shooting at the deceptions above.

Then Megatron slammed into him.

He _will not_ allow Optimus Prime destroy their second chance to restore home in his ignorance.

'Beat them down. Get them here. Make them listen.' He thought as he kicked Optimus' gun out of the way and to the planet below.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Megatron was acting odd. Optimus kept thinking this. Shockwave said the Omega Lock was ready, but hasn't ordered its activation yet.

But the synthetic energon was flowing to the Omega Lock, getting ready to cyberform.

Optimus Prime and Megatron exchanged punches; the prime was eventually able to knock the Dark Star Saber out of Megatron's clawed hands. They continued to fight.

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Optimus!"

It was Smokescreen. He held the Star Saber. He tried to, most likely; throw the ancient weapon to the last prime when Shockwave shot the rookie. He dropped the sword and the power of the blast knocked him backwards.

Arcee, a vehicon, Starscream, and Bumblebee ran to retrieve it. Also Shockwave after moment. Arcee used the vehicon to knock over Starscream while Bumblebee fought Shockwave. The scout cracked the scienctist's eye and knocked him out. He grabbed the sword and tried to get it to Optimus.

Then proceeded to trip and fall.

Bumblebee fell a long distance but landed in the Omega Lock with a large but harmless splash. But no words could drown out what the warlord said next.

"I surrender."

Everyone stared at Megatron.

This is when the other Autobots and Decepticons joined the rest of them.

"I swear brother, this isn't a trick, I swear! I had to make you listen."

Optimus flinched at the word brother.

The warlord felt distrust radiating from the prime's frame.

"Why?" Optimus finally said.

"I became the oppressor. The very thing I set out to destroy. I remembered my own oppression and what I was doing didn't seem so great anymore. I'm sorry."

Optimus gave him a hard look.

"I accept your surrender."

His words didn't match his facial expression and body language.

Every Autobots had aggression in their frame

Arcee glared at both Optimus Prime and Megatron, Bulkhead looked just as aggressive, Ultra Magnus looked both indifferent and uncomfortable, Bumblebee looked untrusting, Wheeljack just looked a bit outraged, and Ratchet had a series of emotion on his face and body language. No could really tell each one apart.

He carefully accessed the other Decepticons. Knockout shrugged. Shockwave stared. Probably trying to make sense of the situation. Soundwave stood as silent as ever.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!" Starscream screamed. He held on to his side, where his T-cog was, as he threw some sort of bomb at them. But he overshot and fell off the edge.

Everyone was so surprised by the sudden attack they were not able to save the former SIC.

"Let's restore Cybertron." Megatron said.

"Fire up the Spacebridge." Optimus added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their planet glowed with all its restored beauty. In _all_ its restored beauty.

They stood on their planet once more.

They eventually heard the strong flapping of wings. Predaking.

"I am the last of my race. I do not forgive either of the former sides. But I rather not be alone."

"Welcome." Optimus Prime said.

Peace at last. 


End file.
